wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 5.0.3
Version: 5.0.3.15882 = Patch 5.0.3 = A version of the systems patch for Mists of Pandaria to precede the expansion release was made available on the PTR on July 13th, 2012. It was released simultaneously with the latest Patch 5.0.1 build. This patch never went to the Live realms and was replaced on the PTR by Patch 5.0.4 on July 20th, 2012. Build history On July 3rd, 2012, a systems patch intended to precede the Mists of Pandaria release was announced to appear on the PTR, but will not be accessible to tester accounts and no expansion content or zones will be accessible. Kaivax|date=3-Jul-2012 9:37 AM|bluequote= We will soon begin public testing of patch 5.0.3 of World of Warcraft, a patch that will precede the Mists of Pandaria release, and includes many features and functions that are new to the game. We encourage all players who wish to test patch 5.0.3 with us to take careful note of the following: *It will not be possible to access the 5.0.3 PTR realms with a game account that accesses the Mists of Pandaria Beta. *If a game account has been flagged with a Mists of Pandaria Beta license, it can only be used to enter Beta realms. *This limitation is on each World of Warcraft license, and is not Battle.net account-based. *While testing 5.0.3, players will not be able to access zones or content that is a part of the Mists of Pandaria expansion. Thank you for your continued support of our testing and tuning process. We look forward to seeing you in-game.|quote2= Edited by Nethaera on 7/13/12 1:29 PM (PDT) }} The first PTR systems client was released on July 13th, 2012 and had the same build 15851 number as the , but the patch version was changed to Patch 5.0.3. On July 20th, 2012, the Mists of Pandaria took over this version as of build 15882 and re-used it. However, to add to confusion, some Blizzard posters referred to it as "Patch 5.0.4". Kaivax|date=20-Jul-2012 11:05 AM PDT|bluequote=The initial PTR build is identifying itself as version 5.0.3. That will increment up to 5.0.4 soon. As a result, we're referring to it as 5.0.4. We apologize for any confusion.}} Pre-expansion event Theoretically, the 5.0.3 systems patch and the beta also includes the much rumored event surrounding the Horde's attack on Theramore Isle and it's likely near total destruction. Zarhym|date28-Oct-2011 4:59 PM|bluequote=...The attack on Theramore is an event which will take place prior to the release of the new expansion to aggressively advance the war between the factions following Deathwing's death, further highlighting what Garrosh's motivations are in contrast to Varian's....}} Zarhym|date=1-Dec-2011 12:59 PM}} This event was not exposed to beta or PTR test players. Sapperwix|date=8-Aug-2012 3:03 PM PDT|bluequote=We are not currently planning on opening this up for public/beta testing. That may change but for right now we're testing it internally.}} = Beta changes = Twentieth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15882: *... References See also * 64-bit client * * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Launcher window ;News Jul 20th 2012 at 3:40PM}} Kaivax, 7/20/12 11:05 AM}} 5.0.3